<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>玫瑰血 by No5_spaceship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050657">玫瑰血</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/No5_spaceship/pseuds/No5_spaceship'>No5_spaceship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/No5_spaceship/pseuds/No5_spaceship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“爸爸肯定比爱妈妈更爱甜甜对吗？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>玫瑰血</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>  他接到小孩妈妈电话的时候，高脚杯里刚好添上新的玫瑰血。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  这是接风洗尘。不记得是第几位领导下手不知轻重地拍他的肩，醉醺醺地说功臣啊救星云云。一个星期周旋商榷来去波折为的就是缓解公司资金周转问题的那上百万投资，他拿着签好字的合同结束出差回到办公室时，所有人都在为他欢呼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  那又怎么样。他也有一周，七天，一百六十八个小时，没有见到他气呼呼的小孩儿了。他脑子里全是担心，最近天气太反常了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  可谁知道向来被护得妥妥贴贴的夫胜宽竟然真就遭受了季节性疾病侵染。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  电话那头的声音急切，说她临时有一台紧急手术不能留在家里陪他，小孩吃过退烧药但还没起效难受的很，还有他说，他好想爸爸了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  为什么李硕珉突然就有很强烈一种感觉，他忙晕的这段时间里小孩有太多心情变化被他错过。他们先前明明还在闹冷战的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  莫名其妙的。小孩儿不知道从哪听到的行程消息，吵着闹着要他走的前一天接他放学。可是他去晚了。真的很晚了。他匆匆忙忙赶到学校时，夫胜宽坐在操场的秋千上被刚降临的夜色淋湿了，月光衔着他的睫毛一晃一晃，他整个人都像大哭过一场。手里攥得皱巴的纸团被他纠结地眷恋一会儿又丢入垃圾桶。他甚至连平常跟他置气时爱说的“坏蛋李硕珉”都没有踪影，只是安安静静地，不说话了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那之后到现在李硕珉都好犯难，有时小孩子的心思真是宏大的未解之谜，倏然变化地像过云雨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  而刚刚他说，他想你了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  必须马上回家了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>  </p>
<p>  所以他推掉了所有沸反盈天的红酒香茗逃回他的温柔故里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  不需要什么代价的。一句他要他，想他就纯粹足够了。李硕珉甚至连西装领带一身棱角分明的僵硬甲胄都来不及卸下，便要去寻他心上最柔软滚烫的痛处。他其实有些醉了，莽莽撞撞地磕到茶几边角，酒精连着痛感也一并些微钝化，旋开卧室门的动作却惯性温柔，小心翼翼得甚至有些过分了。细微流动的空气和尽量轻的声响都在避免惊扰到温室里受着高温囚困的幼苗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  夫胜宽睡着了，可好不安定。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  床头灯没有关，李硕珉在暖橙色铺陈下看到他蜷缩成小熊猫午憩的姿态窝在床的一角，却像脑海里有纠缠不休的毛线球一般蹙紧眉头，吐息浑浊而紊乱。被子已经有四分之三覆盖不到亟需纾解热量的身体，被排斥到地面堆积伤口留待结痂。他不够乖，手指还贴着床边的墙壁贪凉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  大抵是眠真的太清浅而动荡，李硕珉就算用多轻多慢的动作拾了被子为他重新盖上，夫胜宽还是在触感变动的一瞬间敏感地惊醒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  暖风烘干的发裹挟有草木香氛和些微潮意，他仰望他的眼里分明也是湿漉漉雨后深潭，太漂亮了，也太易碎了。两枚软质黑晶石就有很直白的喜悦裂痕，好像一拥抱就会泪渠坍陷，引得天堂坠落。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  他好想你的呀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  小孩子原来真的就任何隐秘难懂的小心思都没有。他先前跟你闹脾气只是不想让你走那么长久，说想你爱你就是真的把你看得比所有糖果都重要，没大没小地直呼你名字只是希望你对他的情感能够稍微、稍微偏离一点亲情轨道。他琢磨到书法一点浅显表层的第一件事，就是漂漂亮亮在纸上一画一画写最幼稚也最纯甄的“夫胜宽爱李硕珉”。可那天他准备好要呈现的成果现在不知在哪个昏暗角落被腐生细菌舔成烬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  但是这会儿李硕珉什么也不知，不知小孩儿的情啊爱啊也早早僭越了伦理之说。只是好心疼。夫胜宽烧得疲累又难耐，每一寸皮肉都酸软得像发酵中的吐司面团，还艰难地撑起孱弱的眼皮，把视线和眸光都给他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “爸爸……抱…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  李硕珉因着自己身上的一些人间烟火犹豫了一会儿，还是俯下去环住他。小小一团羸弱的初生猫蒲，呼吸都像一点一点细碎絮状的羽绒簇簇而落。嘈杂的，熙攘的世俗都要被他洗涤干净了。他就拥着今夜星河滚烫，却坠不进一个安稳静谧的梦里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  太热了，小孩骇人的体表温度灼得他怕，退烧药的功效远比苦涩迟钝得多，夫胜宽还在被日冕的颜色与温度亲吻，面红耳热心神不定，嘟嘟囔囔着叫他名字，口齿难清的黏稠音节好像不情愿融化的奶油糖糕。“李”字喃得轻，几乎仅仅是一点点气音而已。“硕”字撬不开再多一点他的嘴唇，被软化变形得不太好辨认。“珉”字添上了本不该有的后鼻音尾缀，听来撒娇意味明显。所有可爱名词似乎都能意象化成他的模样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  李硕珉心里黑子暴动，耀斑叛乱，什么想法都在过度燃烧。他听出来好多东西的。一分怨艾，三分依赖，五分想念，还有铺天盖地的红豆思。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  小孩在为之前的赌气道歉吗。他仰头把额头贴上他的，凉凉的很舒服，可是好像没剩什么力气再往上凑近一点了。好像系线风筝耗尽气力要亲吻天空，可束缚他的是什么呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  夫胜宽比自己想象中还要爱这个温柔的小爸爸，真的好爱好爱啊，他以前见过赶在天黑之前拼命飞回笼子里的白鸽，甘愿被饲养，享受密封的宠爱，与自己太奇妙地相似。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  有很莫名很缠绵的拉锯战展开，他们双唇之间的几厘米空气被无端暧昧地摩擦生热，小孩身上的味道就是硝烟正浓，最无辜悱恻最无意凶猛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  李硕珉很快认输了。小孩得到一个带酒精麻醉不知苦甜的吻。他还来不及知道这一种辛辣苦楚的味道怎样的蛊惑人心，只觉得好像饥饿荒原里疯长一片绿洲，痒痒的，蠢蠢欲动的荆棘玫瑰要去拥抱它的睡美人，长出利刃穿入她的皮肤里流血流泪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  好开心。爸爸也爱他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  那感觉真是太模糊了，烧得干渴的嘴唇被若即若离地触碰，刮蹭，处于雄狮对幼犊的舔舐与交欢时唇齿厮磨两难。李硕珉怎么能不承认自己情感支配有失偏颇，当下酒精的副作用又让失衡更甚了。他就好想洗刷掉自己一套固有地隔阂理论，当他是一团需要被吹熄的烛火，一枚等待篆刻的原璧，或者不堪青春折磨的困顿小兽，不是身份包被下那个无法深入的夫胜宽，就好了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  他这样用尽全力哄骗自己去占有他的小孩儿。可是他那么小，十岁，眉眼唇形都还朦胧，骨骼被时间捆绑着缓慢生长。手腕细瘦的一小节半径太短，李硕珉扣住那儿压到床单上的时候还以为是在栽一株象牙玉竹子，好看的手指稍微陷进画着橘子图案的松软泥土里，随着他的不自禁颤抖好像就要抽枝发芽。他心一悸怕小孩会疼，松了点力度换温柔在他的指缝里来回磨蹭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  好像绑架了亿万年前初生的月亮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  哪里在滋生罪恶感，这种病毒一般的抽象事趋温趋湿，趁虚而入所有湿热的空隙。失控的唾液腺、缀有泪的眼睑、鼻子附近近乎饱和的气体，也许还有什么狭小的，幽密的地方是最欢迎它的温床。整张卧榻就像一片培养皿，他们在上面趴伏，喘息，肆意生长。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  这跟杀人放火有什么区别？十岁小孩的可爱卧室里正发生着一桩纯情谋杀案，所谓伦理分明是温柔致死。犯罪也好，背德也罢，这些与小孩不相称的词汇就关在这个真空的夜晚让谁也不知。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  小孩的隘口太好攻陷了，他真的哪怕一点也不设防，李硕珉轻轻一勾舌尖就能尝到甜头，柔软的口腔似乎能心甘情愿地包容所有不自抑。里头酿着的低度数果酒似乎时候未到，带点苦和涩，粗糙的舌苔加强这种感官。他就耐心地濡湿他，催化他，什么不知名的化学反应产生甜味物质把不舍情绪腌渍到烂熟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  小孩儿有几粒齿在换，一排整齐的珍珠贝便空落出间隙。李硕珉探过去，一点点似有若无的青芽破土，或者埋在胎绒之下的犄角隆起，总归是生机盎然的，滋生无限的痒意和骚动，要靠舔舐和冲撞来平定对成长的好奇心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  夫胜宽用他那还未经声带蝶变的嗓，细细地，甜甜地发出咽音。他的喉咙估计被过度分泌的糖汁浸润着，弄湿了那些慌乱的吞咽声，好听得像在银河里浣洗月亮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  李硕珉忍不住去握夫胜宽的脚踝——他一只手就够画一个封闭的圆小心圈住。然后以一个浪漫的缓慢速度往后带，调整出方便他后续操作的折叠角度。再把手指移到小孩的腰际，挑起裤边的话可以看到一道环绕身体的绯，很淡很淡，却分明是警戒线，提醒这里是边境，而你在越界。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  谁听得进去呢。</p>
<p><br/>  <br/>  就像是小银勺扎进提拉米苏里一样，那种甜丝丝的味道似乎可以通过某种转化跟随温度传导，到毛细，到味蕾，到神经，被全身躁动的细胞清晰地感知透彻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  他大约是吓到他的小孩了，夫胜宽就那样忽闪着很漂亮的眼睛被他松动。那儿的土壤云一样的软，李硕珉轻轻翻覆了一会儿就会积雨，随便什么风吹草动都能在他内部寻到同频，共振，降雨，淋淋漓漓的花期赴约到来。紫荆，木槿，夹竹桃，好多艳丽花朵开在他天生的沃土，花蕊在呼吸，一颤一颤地滴着蜜。</p>
<p><br/>  <br/>  夫胜宽好不明白，好像身子里的盐晶和糖分都被席卷着冲刷走了。他的腰软软地塌着，像被小火慢烘作了非牛顿流体似的。他却误以为自己变成了一滩寡淡无味的白开水，只懂得不留痕迹地被蒸发。怎么会。他不自知地兀自制造蛊毒，高浓度的甜糖和一点点小苍兰香精，还有清透的眼泪调味，魔法世界最强效的迷幻药剂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  是谁豢养住了世界上最动听的鹂。夫胜宽不会吟无度荒淫的春歌，所以唱一场干冷的秋寒，回南季节里的湿气洇湿他的睫羽，他匍匐着奄奄一息还觉得幸福。李硕珉以温和的唾液饲他，听他一声一声地啼，不呕哑嘲哳，不锥心泣血，所有伤春情结都与他不干。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  空气流动都要太粗粝了，小孩的雪白峡谷是新生的向斜断裂面，不堪踏足摩挲没一会儿就有火烧云降落。可他真的好软，刚下的雪一样，冰与水之间模糊的纯净物质，转想又觉得像太阳味棉絮，无论什么时候都对梦境与性爱有特殊磁场。他多么有异禀天赋来承接浪漫啊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  他没敢把自己嵌进这么一副漂亮的模具里，只是借他双腿之间的一些空间来酩酊大醉。他换一种不会撕裂他的方法来让他享受到未来世界的冰山一角。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  可是也够了，甚至太多了。夫胜宽想象出来一点模糊的样子，李硕珉平常牵他牵得稳当的那双修长的手，一边在他的腰窝打着圈圈，一边探在他自己一点都不熟知的洞窟里面寻宝藏一样仔细深入。指尖顶开狭窄的一条小径，湿的，软的，泥泞不堪的。指甲缝里渗进自己的液体，来源不明的源源不断的小溪流。开始他好温柔，把灯光揉碎了一点一点送进来，虔诚地抚平紧缩又敏感的折痕。后来变得贪得无厌，前来索取的偷盗者越来越多，他的三根手指拢在一起，模仿着什么在他的甬道里冲撞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  别再快了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  别再深了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  夫胜宽好想这样哭着说出来。可是他的嘴巴被数不清的吻和喘息呻吟占据得不留空当，只能咬紧了唇忍受颠簸劳累，绷紧脚趾死死绞着皱巴巴的床单，他刚被堆砌起来的幼稚山丘摇摇欲坠的，好像马上就要有大型雪崩事故发生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  李硕珉深不知事态的严重，他另一边手从腰侧那里慢慢抚下来，握住那一只羽翼未丰的小百灵，他驯服他的动作有些太过马虎，指腹直直地擦到小孩的绝对禁区，那种感觉即使舒服也远远超出一个十岁孩子的负荷区间，他的身体反射机制马上就有警铃大作红灯长明。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  小孩儿就那样不得已地，在好旖旎的节点哭出了声音叫他爸爸。他之前如何飞扬跋扈，如何没大没小，如何气势汹汹地冲他连名道姓，现在就有如何幼齿，如何细腻，如何颤抖的语调来怯生生地说疼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  李硕珉这才懂得他犯下了比之前还重的罪责。可终究还是小孩子，一开始疼也不知道推开他，到底是忍受了多久奇怪的不适感才出声要他轻点。也罢，怪他弄疼了他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  是他太着急了。为什么呢。狭室里密度过高的迷乱氛围把时间都变得黏稠了，他们明明有大把偷来的分秒探索秘密。李硕珉用那种很缱绻的眼神牵扯住他，慢慢地，慢慢地品尝他脖颈薄皮下埋伏的香甜味道。夫胜宽被高温烙了遍身的藕粉色。他看起来像遥远视角下的樱花雪山，或者某个星球上第四十三次的月落。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  他突然就想起来那天睡前给他念的《小王子》了。故事很长，小孩儿却很感兴趣，早早乖乖刷了牙洗了脸，牵着他的小拇指走到床前，把书放在他手里，温顺地爬上床躺好。他的眼睛里星系碰撞，宇宙再生，未知与已知五维交错，李硕珉的所在空间轻易被折叠成莫比乌斯囚笼，他不能也不想再出来了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  小王子的台词太像誓言了，他对围栏里千顷速生植物都不屑一顾，说那一支花啊，因为我被他刺伤过，我听他的抱怨、自诩与沉默，我花费了永远来对他负责，我好不容易驯服了他。所以他是我的玫瑰，世上绝无仅有的我的玫瑰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  小孩才酿出的一点睡意不知怎么一下子就消弥大半。瞳仁里鲜活的白火彗星重新构建，轨道隐隐约约要超脱1/6引力，刚刚咽入口中的适温牛乳就织结成黏稠小行星带，他的声音就能穿透真空，是玫瑰软刺，是黑洞表层唯一渗出的猫眼琉璃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>  “那、那我可以是爸爸的小玫瑰吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  李硕珉那时是吓了好一跳的。他以为夫胜宽是什么全知未来的小神明，把他那些不为人知的隐晦心情都探了个透彻，然后揣着想要的答案来问，我能不能是你的小玫瑰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  我怎么不想你是。血管里奔流的鲜红汁液，心脏上剥落的刺伤痂痕，肺叶中充斥的玫瑰花香，都深刻你的名字。我恨不得把你圈养起来永远为我绽放。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  他用几秒钟来安慰自己那只不过是小孩子心理，接着规避着正面作答哄小孩儿快些入睡，再用百万千万倍的时间踌躇情感，我是怎样的爱他。</p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  而他现在笃定，那种爱是想抵死温柔也想暴戾占有。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  李硕珉把夫胜宽棉花糖一样柔软的身体轻轻地抵住，他胯下的东西贴在那个悱恻的地带一下下摩挲。夫胜宽像养得很乖的猫似的，听话地将双腿靠得紧一点，被挠了痒处会凄凄地攥你的衣服，喉咙里一点呜咽声藏不住地跑出来。他哆哆嗦嗦地感受空虚和餍足，被粗粝感反复洗刷的脆弱皮肉渐渐有了绛色，逐层叠加的风化痛感。可是他第一次那么不惧怕疼痛，那些细小感官分明是接连炸开的小花火，漂亮得像整个夜空的星星。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  一腔惹人心慌的焰火好像终于被白雨缓缓浇熄了。困意铺天盖地地席卷上来，夫胜宽顾不得满身腥膻的味道，阖上酸涩发烫的眼皮就要坠入梦境，却还是缠扯地被李硕珉哄着骗着抱起来，在热气氤氲的浴缸里清洗作案后的狼藉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  他让他奔波劳碌又让他心定神宁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  换床单的几分钟被困意撕扯得很长很长，夫胜宽被轻盈地放在床上的时候，什么本能记忆艰难地叩开他的齿，与随时沉睡的意识抗争。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “现在……我是爸爸的玫瑰了吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  夫胜宽竟然还念念不忘的，音量都要在一夜花事后就闭合苞骨，恐怕一经疏忽就会掉进爱丽丝的兔子洞里，也要懵乎乎地将那个未果命题再问一遍。像是又怕他搁置故事情节退出门扉一样，急匆匆地添上一句。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “我很乖，不会刺痛爸爸的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  这无邪纯真喻指此时听来未免也太无心淫秽，明明现在正被疼痛拉扯的是还在发烧的小孩子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “乖的话就闭上眼睛，我告诉你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  小孩在这么洁白的年龄段大概不懂得亲吻也会言语，李硕珉还要给他一个确切的玻璃庇佑和香甜梦境。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “晚安啦。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “我的小玫瑰。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>